Searching for Michael
by trickhayden
Summary: After Maria gets some scary dreams, she and the girls go off in Search of Michael, while the guys have some problems of their own....
1. Dreaming

Title: Searching for Michael  
Summary: AU Michael was split from the gang in 6th when he was moved to another foster home. then follows main story line where Liz, Maria, and Alex find out about them in the shooting. Maria then starts getting premonition dreams about Michael.  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but the story is.  
Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while now. I've just had time to write it but it's kinda going slow right now. But it should catch up soon. There is no Tess.   
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Searching for Michael  
  
Chapter 1  
The bell above the Crashdown door rang signaling someone else came in for lunch. Maria looks up for her order pad to see Max and Isabel Evans come in and sit at their normal booth.  
'Ok so that's one alien blast and men in blackberry pie'  
Maria walked to give Jose the order and while waiting she went over to Liz.  
'Oh chica, look who's here.'  
Of course Liz already noticed and doing that whole "soulmate let's star into each others eyes for ever thing"  
'I better go take their orders.'  
'You go do that then.'  
Maria sighed. She wish she had one. There used to be a third in "the pod squad" but of course Maria wouldn't be lucky enough for him to stay. But then it had been Just over a year ago Maria found out about "the pod squad" when Max healed Liz. Maria had a hard time believing it. But they lived as normal as they could. Maria found out that another friend was also one of them. Michael. The person missing from their group. And odd number is so hard to keep. Maria just wishes she could tell someone. Anyone. But she knew she couldn't.  
  
*jumps ahead 5 hours*  
As the last customer left the five of them remained. Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, and Maria. The couples were snuggled in a booth while Maria finished cleaning the counter. They talked about the latest gossip, their days, and suspicious people. After they got rid of Topolski* they haven't seen anyone. It was getting late and Maria had some homework.  
'I'll see you guys later' she said as she came out from the back room.  
'Bye' they all said as she left.  
  
iyou use imparfait when you talk about things that happened repeatedly. Passe Compose is when things happened at one specific time/i  
The words started to get blurry and Maria fell asleep on her bed with her french book laying on her chest.  
*flash*  
Maria was funning with the crew away from the FBI. Max yelled,  
'Split up. Isabel Alex. Maria, you're Teflon babe!'  
They all split up in their respected groups. Maria by herself as always. No protection but no one to slow her down either. She ran down a hallway in West Roswell High. As she passed the eraser room someone pulled her inside. He put his hand around her mouth.  
'shhhh'  
For some reason she wasn't afraid. Even thought she can't see his face. They heard footsteps running down the hall and past the door. They waited for a few minutes before she took his hand off her mouth and turned around. The next thing Maria knew his lips were on hers.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Kissing you' And he was leaning closer to her but she pushed him back and said,  
'Who do you think you are?'  
He didn't listen. He kissed her again and she didn't push away this time.  
*flash*  
Someone's chasing Michael down the street at night.  
*flash*  
Mara sat up in her bed.  
'Michael.'  
  
*The next day at school*  
Maria filled Liz in on her dream.  
'Liz. It WAS Michael.'  
'How can you be sure? You haven't seen him since 6th grade.'  
'I just know.'  
'Well we can talk to Max and Isabel today. We have work off anyway.'  
'Fine. But I'm telling you, it's him.'  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
I have more chapters but I'll post them if you guys think it's a good idea. If it's kinda confusing tell me and I'll try to explain. Thanks for reading and Please review!  
  
*I wasn't sure how you spelled her name. I hoped I spelled it right. 


	2. Night After

Title: Searching for Michael  
Summary: AU Michael was split from the gang in 6th when he was moved to another foster home. then follows main story line where Liz, Maria, and Alex find out about them in the shooting. Maria then starts getting premonition dreams about Michael.  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but the story is.  
Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while now. I've just had time to write it but it's kinda going slow right now. But it should catch up soon. There is no Tess.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Searching for Michael  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'How do you know it was him?'  
'I just do.'  
'But we haven't even seen him since he left.'  
The gang had gathered at Max and Isabel's since the Evans were out of town. Isabel finally entered the conversation between Max and Maria when she said,  
'Um Max... I've been talking to him.'  
'And you never told me?!'  
'I've just seen him once when I told him Liz, Maria, and Alex knew so that he would know. He wasn't too happy at first. You know how he can act without telling anyone.'  
'Yeah but you should've told me.'  
'But I didn't. But I know a way to know if it was Michael.'  
Everyone looked at Isabel waiting for her to continue.  
'I know what he looks like now. I could connect to you..'  
Maria was a bit hesitant. There were somet hings she didn't want Isabel to know. But if she could help Michael she would do it.  
'OK'  
'Think about your dream.'  
Maria closed her eyes and concentrated on her dream of Michael. Every detail. She could feel Isabel enter her mind and then leave.  
'She's right. It is him'  
'I told you.'  
'But how did he get in her dreams?'  
Liz asked aloud. Everyone went quiet while they contemplated the very same question.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Kinda short I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying to decide if I want to change the next chapters or not. But I'll have another one posted tomorrow for sure. Please read and Review! thanks!  
  
'Thank you's: TrekandJedimaster, mmcandygoodness, kerstin(thanks for the spelling!), and shai thanks so much for the good reviews! I'll try to keep my post regular. Ruby It is hard for Maria being the odd one out... but things will change... And about all your other questions... all will be revealed soon...  
And thanks for all the reviews! It just makes me want to write more! 


	3. Dream Dream Dream

Title: Searching for Michael  
Summary: AU Michael was split from the gang in 6th when he was moved to another foster home. then follows main story line where Liz, Maria, and Alex find out about them in the shooting. Maria then starts getting premonition dreams about Michael.  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but the story is.  
Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while now. I've just had time to write it but it's kinda going slow right now. But it should catch up soon. There is no Tess.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Searching for Michael  
  
Chapter 3: Earlier that Morning  
  
Michael sat up and rubbed his hand through his hair. Maria? How could it be Maria? Sure he had drawn what she might've looked like now. But he never knew for sure. He only knows what Isabel looks like. She had dreamwalked him one before to tell him Liz, Maria, and Alex knew. Isabel only told him not to go do something stupid, but what could he do? He lived hundreds of miles away from tall of them. But why would he dream of Maria? Sure she had been cute when they were little. He couldn't deny that. He just hoped Isabel would pay him another visit soon.  
  
Chapter 4: Dream Dream Dream  
iThat Night/i  
*flash*  
Maria's in history class not paying attention when someone comes in and plops behind her. This was the only class she shared with everyone except Alex. He had computer. No one knows why he took it. He already knows everything about computers. He must've needed a cake class.  
'I've paired everyone up for this. you are to find out the history about your partner. Chadic and Lee. Parker and Evans. I. Evans. DeLuca and Guerin.'  
'What no sorry'  
'Excuse me?'  
'I'm not working with him.'  
'To pass this class you will.'  
Mr. Morris gave Maria a stern look and continued with his list.  
'Valenti and M. Evans'  
  
Later at the Sultan's hideaway...  
'What other human urges do you get?'  
Michael turned to Maria and enveloped her lips with his...  
*flash*  
A car chasing Michael down the streets of L.A. Michael ducked down an alley but the car followed.'  
*flash*  
Isabel burst into the room separating them from their kiss  
'What are you two dreaming?! This better not be a porno dream'  
Isabel stated after having a better look at her surroundings.  
*flash*  
Maria sat up with a startle.  
'What was Isabel doing in my dream?'  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Kinda short I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying to decide if I want to change the next chapters or not. But I'll have another one posted tomorrow for sure. Please read and Review! thanks!  
  
'Thank you's: Lexlol, sammi, and Kerstin thanks so much for your reviews! Ruby please keep writing long reviews! They're my favorite kind! And to everyone just keep reading.  
And thanks for all the reviews! It just makes me want to write more! 


	4. Michael's Side

Title: Searching for Michael  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but the story is.  
Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while now. I've just had time to write it but it's kinda going slow right now. But it should catch up soon. There is no Tess.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Searching for Michael  
  
Chapter 5:  
Michael's Side  
  
Michael's dream changed from the nookie motel to the Crashdown. A place he hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Isabel, What do you think you're doing?" Michael said in shock.  
  
"Coming to talk to you. I didn't know you'd be having one of THOSE dreams. Especially with Maria!" Isabel said with her nose crinkled up.  
  
"So it was Maria..." Michael trailed off with a smile  
  
"Which is why I'm here to talk to you. How would you know what maria looks like?" Isabel questioned the confused Michael.  
  
"I don't." He answered truthfully. He had never seen her before. And Isabel never showed him what they looked like. How could he know?  
  
"And how would she know what you look like?" Isabel sat down at a twirly seat at the counter with a face of concentration.  
  
"What?" Michael was even more confused now then he was before.  
  
"Maria has been having dreams like this. Well I actually don't know if she'd been having THOSE dreams but I know you've been in them."  
  
Isabel looked at Michael to see if he was going to say anything. When he didn't she continued  
  
"And when you guys kissed. Maria has seen these flashes. And well, now this confirms it. You guys are actually seeing each other in dreams."  
  
"How?"  
  
And Isabel started to flicker out as Michael woke up.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
This is just a short update. The next part should be exciting. So please continue reading and I'll try to update sometime next week on the next part. (The next part will be much longer)  
  
'Thank you's: Ruby: I'm so happy you like this story. I hope you like the next parts coming up. They will be much longer then this. Hopefully to your liking :) And no one knows anything yet... Kerstin and mmcandygoodness: Thanks! 


	5. Other side of the Moon

Title: Searching for Michael  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but the story is.  
Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while now. I've just had time to write it but it's kinda going slow right now. But it should catch up soon. There is no Tess.  
I hope that this will make up for the short chapters?  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Searching for Michael  
  
Chapter 6:  
The Other Side of the Moon  
  
Spring break had finally come to Roswell. The air was a buzz with plans of Florida and Cancun. Maria, however, had other plans. She was going to take a road trip. But first she needed a little help.  
  
Maria decided to have a girl's night in to celebrate the two weeks of freedom. Since Amy was gone for the time, Maria took advantage of the house.  
  
With a little help from Alex, Maria had found out where Michael's files were kept. Not that Alex knew that's what she was doing. All files are kept in the city social service office that was in the sheriff's office.  
  
Maria couldn't find them on her own. She would need Isabel's help. Maria first thought he could be in LA, sine that was the place he was bing chased. But she had to be sure before driving across country.  
  
Later that night...  
"See there is no movie better then Ever After." Maria said as she got up to rewind the tape.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to have to agree." Isabel said finishing the popcorn off.  
  
"So what to watch next?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about spring break. Do you have any plans?" Maria asked.  
  
"Just spending time with Max." Liz said with a dopey look on her face.  
  
"Same with Alex." Isabel said with the same expression on hers.   
  
"Oh cut it out. How about we go on a road trip?"  
  
Isabel looked up at Maria with excitement in her eyes, "Where?" Maria smiled when she heard Liz chime in her agreement.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I think California. But we're going to need to take a little stop."  
  
"Maria, where are we going?" Liz looked suspiciously at her friend.  
  
"To find Michael."  
  
"We don't know where he is. I want to see him too, but there's no way to find him." Isabel said.  
  
"That's where you come in." Maria smiled wickedly. "I've found out where to get the information. It's in the sheriff's office in the social services part."  
  
"Oh no. We're not breaking in." Isabel stated.  
  
"Oh please, Isabel? Michael's in trouble. I know he is. We have to help him!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know he's in trouble?" The quiet Liz questioned.  
  
"Because I had this awful feeling when... I kissed him. And I saw him running from someone. If we don't help him who will?" Maria declared exasperatly.  
  
"Fine, but why don't I just ask Michael where he is." Isabel questioned. It did seem like the logical answer.  
  
"I thought about it. Why would he believe he's in trouble. I'm the one who saw the flashes. Besides if we asked him why we wanted it he might not tell us because he doesn't want us to come. He might try something WE can't be sure. We also don't want to alarm him if something is wrong." Maria said, running out of breath.  
  
"Good points." Liz said.  
  
"It's late enough to get in and out without being caught. I've been watching the station for the past week." Maria watched as shocked faces showed up on her friend's faces. But she continued, "Tonight is the best night to go. Most of the guards are in the other side of the building. We have to go now."  
  
"Ok let's do this." Isabel said after getting a "ha jah*" from Liz.  
  
And with that their mission of Searching for Michael began.  
  
At the Sheriff's office...  
  
"So how do we get in?" Liz whispered? They were all decked out in dark clothes and their hair was up or in a hat.  
  
"There's a door around her somewhere." Maria said as she searched for the door. "Oh here it is." Maria tried the door before calling over expertise lock smith. Isabel opened the door in a flash.  
  
"Ok. Now where?" Liz asked. Maria looked around.  
  
"This way."  
  
"How are you sure?" Isabel questioned.  
  
"Well I asked Alex if I could use his laptop to do research for a project. But what I researched was on Alex's computer. Did you know he had the blueprints on there for all the government buildings in a fifty mile radius of here?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yea Max asked him to have it just in case." Isabel answered.  
  
As the girls said as they ran down the halls dodging guards and cameras. Finally they made it to the social services wing. It was less guarded. A patrol would sweep every twenty minutes.   
  
"Isabel if you please?" Maria asked as they reached the right door. She was getting anxious about finding Michael. When Isabel opened the door Maria rushed in leaving Isabel and Liz to watch the hallway. She looked at the labels on the cabinets, then opened the one labeled "D-G" She flipped through the folders looking for Michael's  
*Guerin, Guerin, Guerin*  
  
"Ah ha! Guerin." Maria said with excitement. She went over to the copy machine and copied all the records. He was staying in the suburbs of LA.  
*So I was right. Wait this just got scary." Maria put the file back up as an eager to leave Isabel tapped on the door.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
"Finally." Isabel said as they ran down the halls back to the car.  
-----------------------------------------  
How's this? I'll try to update week after next. Spring break is here and there's lots of time to work on my writing.  
  
*"Ha jah" I've recently learned means let's go, let's do this. in Korean. Well that's what I've been told it means. If it doesn't will someone please correct me. And if it's not that I don't mean to offend anyone.  
  
'Thank you's: englishchik: lol I know they are... but sometimes ya gotta have cliffies. It made you come back and read didn't it? Ruby: I know I"m sorry that I haven't been having long posts. I'll try to do better. Who knows what Michael is going to do. You'll just have to read and find out :) shai, mmcandygoodness, and kerstin: Thanks! 


End file.
